


Lipstick Kisses

by AnonDude



Series: JayDick works [8]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jason Todd, Established Relationship, Lewd Photos, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Dick finds some lipstick while cleaning out the bathroom cabinets. It turns out to be sexier than expected.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: JayDick works [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875007
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156





	Lipstick Kisses

"What's all this?" Jason said, surveying the mess on the bathroom floor.

"I was trying to organize," Dick said, from where he was kneeling in front of the open cupboard under the sink. "But I just keep finding more shit, and I've no idea how half of it even got in here. Why do we even have lipstick?" He said, exasperatedly holding up, not one, not even two, but _three_ tubes of lipstick.

Jason shrugged and held his hand out for them. "I don't know any more than you do." He looked at the bottoms of the tubes. "But if either of us ever need 'Midnight Sky', 'Petal Pink', or 'Bloody Mary', we're covered."

"'Bloody Mary' sounds like something you would wear just for the drama."

Jason uncapped it and leaned over, leaning on the fist clenched around the two lipsticks and the cap planted on the side of the sink so he could peek into the corner of the mirror and apply the lipstick.

"Hmm, well I think it's my color," he said, tilting his face and admiring it for a second, before pushing back to stand up straight and putting the cap back on the lipstick. The lipstick was a deep, dark red, like blood from a gut wound, and it made his blue-green eyes stand out arrestingly.

Dick looked up from where he had been consolidating the two boxes of q-tips which were mysteriously both open. He stared.

"Come down here."

Jason crouched and swept a few things to the side so he could put his knees down, and Dick immediately pulled him forward with a hand on the back of his head, tilting his own head to the side and capturing Jason's lips in a deep kiss.

"That's much sexier on you than I anticipated," he finally said, when he pulled back with a few last short kisses.

"Thanks baby. Pretty sure you just messed it up, though."

Dick smirked. "You wanna mess it up some more?"

"Oh fuck yes."

The bathroom organization project was summarily abandoned as they stumbled to their feet and toward the bedroom, already back to kissing.

Dick pulled Jason down on top of him as he fell back onto the bed.

"Oh fuck Jay— let's— clothes— _off_ ," he got out between kisses.

Jason scooted forward to sit on his knees, straddling Dick's hips, and pushed Dick's t-shirt up. Dick sat halfway up to help him get it off, and their lips separated just long enough for Jason to yank it up over his head.

He tossed it to the floor as their lips met again, and he ran his hand up and down Dick's waist, and then up over his chest as Dick scrabbled at Jason's shirt. Once again, they separated for a split second and then they were kissing again. Dick dropped the shirt over the side of the bed and leaned back against the pillows, Jason following him down, and his hands tracing down Jason's abdomen to pop the button on his jeans and undo the zip, pushing them down Jason's thighs.

Jason squirmed the rest the way out of his jeans, and kicked them off the bed, settling between Dick's legs and hooking his fingers in the waistband of Dick's joggers to drag them down. Dick lifted his hips to help, and then reached down himself to push them the rest of the way off and throw them aside, before wrapping his legs around Jason's waist and grinding up against him.

"Mmh— baby—" Jason mumbled out, grinding right back down against him, before breaking away entirely, gasping for air.

Dick leaned up to kiss down his neck, biting and starting to suck a mark.

"Oh god yeah," Jason gasped out, rolling his hips urgently against Dick's and arching his neck. " _Unh_ fuck me, I want you to fuck me sweetheart."

Dick pulled back from his neck. "Yeah? You wanna suck my cock first? Get me ready?"

Jason ducked his head down to catch Dick's mouth again, kissing him deep and slow, continuing to cant his hips against him. "Fuck yeah I'll suck your cock, baby," he said, as he kissed over his jaw and down his neck, leaving smears of lipstick over his skin.

He slid down the bed and ran his hands over Dick's hips, placing open-mouthed kisses over his belly and gently pulling his underwear over his cock. Dick helped him slide the underwear entirely off, and then Jason was pressing a sucking kiss to where the inside of Dick's hip met his thigh and stroking over his cock with his hand.

Jason pulled back to admire the dark lipstick print around the reddened skin, and then leaned down again to lick over Dick's cock, getting it nice and wet, before putting it in his mouth and sucking.

Dick watched Jason's eyes slide shut as he bobbed his head, making pleased little noises around his cock.

"Unh, _fuck_ , you look like a fucking pornstar, Jay, so sexy. Look at you," he groaned, reaching down and running a hand through Jason's hair and then lightly clenching his hand in it.

Jason pulled back and licked up the side of his cock. "Yeah?" He gave another long lick. "Wanna take a picture?"

"God, _yeah_." Dick reached for his phone on the nightstand, and quickly pulled up the camera. "So sexy, Jay."

Jason looked up at the camera through his lashes, his lipstick smudged but somehow still alluring, and his hair attractively rumpled. He opened his mouth and let Dick's cock (which had a light ring of lipstick around it just over halfway down from Jason's mouth) rest on his tongue, his hand around the base of it.

It truly was a glorious picture — with Jason's tableau at the center of it, and the lipstick prints on Dick's stomach and hip framing it in the foreground.

Dick dropped his phone onto the bed beside him and buried both of his hands in Jason's hair, and Jason leaned down again with a grin on his face, idly stroking Dick's cock.

He licked a slow stripe from Dick's perineum up over his balls and then closed his mouth around one of Dick's balls, sucking.

"Ah! _Ohhh_." Dick's hips hitched without his permission, and his hands tightened in Jason's hair as he sucked on the sensitive skin.

Jason released it and sucked the other one into his mouth.

Dick whined in the back of his throat. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, _Jay_."

Jason released him, and licked up his cock again, wrapping his lips back around it and sinking down until it hit the back of his throat, going back to bobbing his head.

"Oh god, Jay, Jay, Jay," Dick panted, eyes shut tight.

He only let Jason continue for a few more minutes before gently pulling him back with the hands in his hair, pulling him up for a kiss and sitting up to meet him halfway.

"Gotta get you opened up," he managed to gasp out as they kissed, and Jason crawled forward, letting Dick lay back against the pillows before he rolled them over, pulling Dick on top of him.

Dick gave him one last fervent kiss, before pulling back and settling himself between Jason's legs, pulling Jason's underwear off and tossing them to the floor.

"Grab me the lube?" he said, running his hands up and down Jason's muscular thighs.

Jason leaned over and yanked open the drawer of the bedside table, pulling out the lube and passing it to Dick.

He laid back, spreading his legs further and putting his knees up.

Dick slicked up his fingers, and slid two halfway inside Jason, gently rocking them forward and back just the tiniest bit and leaning down to press kisses over Jason's abdomen.

Jason gave a small, pleased hum, and rocked his hips down against his fingers, urging them deeper. Dick took the hint and slowly pressed his fingers all the way inside, brushing against Jason's prostate and making him let out a small, " _Ah!_ "

Dick eased his fingers out almost all the way and then pushed them back in, slipping into an easy rhythm as he kissed and licked and sucked over all the skin he could reach until he had four fingers inside him, twisting them to rub against his prostate on every press forward.

"You ready, Jaybird?" Dick asked softly, stroking over Jason's cock slowly, steadily with his other hand.

"Fuck yeah, baby."

Dick carefully pulled his fingers out and pressed a final kiss just under his navel, before sitting back and opening up the lube, slicking up his cock. He put his hand under one of Jason's thighs, pushing up, and Jason obligingly pulled his legs back toward his chest as Dick shifted forward and guided his cock to his ass.

He pushed in slowly, leaning forward on his arm planted beside Jason's head and ducked down to kiss him gently as he started to move his hips.

Jason wrapped his legs around him and hooked his ankles together behind Dick's back, using them for leverage to push his hips up to meet Dick's thrusts.

"Mm, fuck, feel so good Jay," Dick murmured into his mouth between kisses.

Jason gave a small moan and let his eyes fall shut, grinding his ass down on Dick's cock.

They kissed deeply, tongues sliding together and lips sucking as they fucked, until Jason broke away with a gasp, letting out a broken, " _Unhh_."

Every gasp of air he took in came right back out in a high whine. " _Oh_ , Dickie, oh, oh, god, fuck me."

"God, you look so fucking hot like this, Jay." Dick slipped the hand that wasn't holding his weight up Jason's waist and over his chest to cradle the side of his face. "So. Fucking. Gorgeous."

Jason moaned again and fisted one of his hands in Dick's hair, dragging him down to kiss him again.

• ♡ •

Dick had promised to meet up with Tim on patrol later that night to help him out with one of his cases.

"What's all over your neck? Is that...lipstick?" Tim asked, almost as soon as Dick arrived.

"Aw shit," Dick wiped at his neck with his hand. "Did I get it?"

Tim looked at the smudged mess and raised a critical eyebrow. "Not even a little bit. It's like everywhere."

"Are you fucking with me? I swear I washed it off."

Jason's laughter came over the comms. "Oh _hun_ , you missed like your whole neck."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dick asked, sounding betrayed.

"I thought you knew!"

"Are you gonna explain _why_ you have lipstick everywhere? What did you _do?_ " Tim cut back in.

Jason snorted. "Aren't you supposed to be the smart one? Why do you _think?_ "

"I— you— wh—" Tim's brain sounded like it was glitching. "Why were you wearing _lipstick?_ " He finally got out.

Jason laughed harder than before. "Oh Red. All those brains and no common sense. _Why do you think?_ " He repeated.

"I—" Tim started. "Gross. I didn't want to know that."

"You shouldn't ask then," Jason said.

"Let's talk about something else," Dick interrupted. "Literally anything else. Please."

Jason laughed again, but dropped it.

• ♡ •

Jason slumped in his chair at the meeting table in the Cave several days later while Bruce droned on about some arms smugglers or something over by the Batcomputer.

He'd called everyone over for it, but Dick had begged off, saying he was caught up in a Blüdhaven case. Tim was also mysteriously missing, but knowing the kid, he'd probably passed out after three days straight working on something or other without sleeping. 

Jason sincerely regretted not making up an excuse not to come. This was boring as shit and the rest of the bats could totally handle it without him.

He slipped his phone out of his pocket. _'You're not missing shit, I shoulda skipped out with you,'_ Jason texted Dick.

"Jay, come over here and look at the feed," Bruce said, and Jason sighed, dropping his phone to the table and heading over to look over his shoulder.

There were seven men crowded around by the docks on the screen, and Jason squinted at the one on the far right. "Wait, I think I recognize that guy," he said, pointing. "I think I have a screenshot of his Facebook profile because I was looking into him and some of his buddies who're mixed up in the coke trade."

"Really?" Stephanie asked, and he turned to see her with his phone in her hand.

His mind immediately jumped to the photo from the other night that he'd had Dick send him. " _DON'T!_ " He lunged toward the table, but Stephanie had already dropped his phone in horror.

"Oh my god," she said.

He snatched up his phone and locked it, but the damage was already done. 

"Oh my god," she just repeated numbly. "I'm never going to be able to unsee that."

"Why would you think it was a good idea to go into someone's camera roll without asking?!" He demanded.

"Well sorry!" She snapped. "I wasn't expecting the first picture to be you with a dick in your mouth!"

He felt himself flush. "Jesus christ, Stephanie, why don't you say that a little louder, I'm not sure everyone fucking heard you!"

"Oh god," she said, putting her face in her hands. "I know what Dick's dick looks like now."

"Stop— Stop fucking talking about it! What is _wrong_ with you?!"

"I need brain bleach."

"Well whose fault is that? I fucking _told_ you not to go into my pictures!"

"Definitely still your fault," she groaned into her hands. "I didn't want to know _that_ was what you were doing with the lipstick on."

"Shut _up_ , jesus christ! Stop talking about it! It's none of your business!"

"It is _now_."

"It's not! And it's not everybody else's business either, but thanks to you, I'm sure they now have some _lovely_ mental images, which literally none of us are happy about, so just _shut the fuck up_."

"I need brain bleach," she repeated miserably, and pushed away from the table, walking away across the Cave.

Jason unlocked his phone, and quickly swiped away from the explicit photo, searching for the screenshot. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Philando Welch," he read out, once he found it. It was probably best if they all just...pretended none of that happened and focused on the case again.

At some point while they were all talking, Tim had come down into the Cave and headed in the direction of the showers, toward where Stephanie had disappeared to. Jason wasn't really paying attention until he heard a plaintive wail.

" _Why would you tell me that?!_ " Came Tim's agonized voice. "It was finally _not me_ for once! I didn't want to know!"

Jason scowled. "Stephanie, I swear to god. _I'm not afraid to shoot you_. Stop fucking telling people!" He called across the Cave.

"Talking about trauma is part of the healing process," she called back.

"Oh fucking get over it already, it's not like _you've_ never sucked cock."

"You don't know that! And anyway, it's not the same!"

Jason massaged his temples. Boy was it going to be a long fucking night if this shit kept up.


End file.
